Young Justice: New Team
by Blackknight117
Summary: In 2018, the four remaining members continues the fight with four new members against the Light.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Two years have past since the invasion ended. Miss Martian now the leader of the team and operating in the rebuilt Mount Justice. Some of its member continue the fight with new members.

* * *

Name: Miss Martian

Real Name: M'gann M'orzz (Martian name), Megan Morse (Human name)

Age: 55 (chronologically), 19 (human biological equivalent)

Species: Martian

Hair: Auburn (mostly)

Eyes: Amber (mostly)

Mentor: Martian Manhunter

Designation: B05

Bio: Miss Martian is a long time member to the team and it's leader. As a white martian, she has the ability to shape shift, camouflage, flight, super strength, density shift, telepathy, and telekinesis. She took over after Nightwing became a member of the Justice League. She has a hard time trying to forget the memories of Superboy after he died. She and Lagoon Boy broke up, leaving her single. She continues to be strong for herself and for the team. She acts like a big sister to the team and cooks for them.

Voice: Danica McKeller

* * *

Name: Red Robin

Real Name: Tim Drake

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Age: 16

Species: Human

Mentor: Batman

Designation: B20

Bio: Red Robin is second-in-command of the team. He now dons a new costume and continues to fight for the team. He uses his skills as a martial arts master, detective, tactician and strategist. He is equipped with some new gadgets that came with the new costume. He is still serious as ever, though he can get along with the team by hanging out with them. He has a friendship with Superboy and has some feelings for Stephanie Brown.

Voice: Cameron Bowen

* * *

Name: Wonder Girl

Real Name: Cassandra Sandsmark

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Wonder Woman

Species: Olympian

Designation: B21

Bio: Wonder Girl is still a member of the team. She discovered that she is Olympian by blood and that Zeus is her father. She now dons a new costume that is now crimson red, she wear a sleeveless top with the her own Wonder girl symbol on it and pants with one white star on each side. She uses super strength, flight, invulnerability, superhuman reflexes, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat. She is equipped with two bracelets and a lasso. She now develop feeling for the new Superboy.

Voice: Mae Whitman

* * *

Name: Kid Flash

Real Name: Bart Allen

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Mentor: Flash (Barry Allen), Flash (Jay Garrick), Flash (Wally West)

Species: Human

Designation: B23

Bio: Bart Allen is now Kid Flash and a member of the team. Still remained trapped in the past, he continues to fight injustice with the team. He now dons a costume like the one worn by Wally West. He uses his super speed and superhuman reflexes to fight. He still likes to joke around, mostly annoys Aquagirl, and eat a lot to fuel his speeding powers. He now lives at Mount Justice with Miss Martian and Superboy.

Voice: Jason Marsden

* * *

Name: Superboy

Real Name: Lor-Zod (Kryptonain name), Christopher Kent (Human name)

Age: 58 (biologically 16)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Superman, Superboy

Species: Kryptonian

Designation: B26

Bio: Born as Lor-Zod, he was the son of General Zod and his wife Faora, he was of one of the few who were evacuated on a ship before Krypton was destroyed and was placed in cryosleep until he was freed by Superman many years later. He took the name Christopher Kent while living on Earth. He befriended Conner and they became like brothers, he took his place as the new Superboy after he died. He wears a black cosume with red S- shield on it. Unlike the first Superboy, he has full access to his kryptonian abilities under the yellow sun such as super strength, super speed, flight, invulnerability, super visions, super hearing, heat vision, and super breath. He became the crush of Aquagirl and Wonder Girl, he also has a friendship with Red Robin.

Voice: Sam Witwer

* * *

Name: Robin

Real Name: Damian Wayne

Age: 13

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Mentor: Batman

Species: Human

Designation: B29

Bio: Damian is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul and the fourth Robin. He was raised in the League of Shadows by his mother and trained to become as strong as his father. The league gave him a mission to seek his father and challenge him. Bruce was able to convince Damian to abandon the ways of the league and to join him as Robin. Having to be smart and great at martial arts, Robin became a member of the team. He wears a robin costume with a hood cape and equipped with some tools to fight with. He is more serious than Tim is and doesn't often hang out with the team.

Voice: Ben Diskin

* * *

Name: Aquagirl

Real Name: Lorena Marquez

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Aquaman

Species: Atlantean

Designation: B27

Bio: Lorena was born to a mother of Mexican heritage and a Atlantean father who she never knew. She grew up in San Diego and lives close to the beach where she discovered her powers. Aquaman found out about her Atlantean powers and asked her to be his new protege, she took the name Aquagirl in honor of Tula. She wears a blue costume that is a long sleeve shirt that exposes her stomach areas and blue pants. Like Aqualad, she can use sorcery to channel electricity and manipulate water. As an Atlantean, she can breath and swin faster underwater, she also can use super strength and telepathy to communicate with marine life. She is equipped with water bearers that are on her belt. She has a crush on the new Superboy and rivals Wonder Girl for his affection.

Voice: Tia Texada

* * *

Name: Speedy

Real Name: Mia Dearden

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Mentor: Green Arrow

Species: Human

Designation: B28

Bio: Mia was an orphan living on the streets and participating in street fights for money. Green Arrow found her and saw her potential, he agreed to take her under his wing. Mia dons a black sleeveless costume with a yellow hood, yellow gloves, belt, and boots, and a quiver with arrows. She is trained in archery and martial arts. She is equipped with a bow and arrows, she also has a crossbow as a backup. She became a member of the team as their archer.

Voice: Tara Platt


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 6 08:10 AM

Chris is asleep in his bed until he was woken up by Miss Martian.

"Hey wake up" Megan said.

"What is it" Chris said sleepy.

"It time for you to get up for school" Megan said.

"Oh right, Christmas vacation is over" Chris said.

"Well get up, I made some breakfast" Megan said.

"Thanks Megan" Chris said as he got up.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-JANUARY 6 8:20 AM

Alfred came by to wake up Damian only to find he is not in his room. He then sees Tim Drake already awake walking down the hall.

"Master Drake, have you seen young Master Wayne" Alfred said.

"No, but I have the feeling that he is outside training as always" Tim said.

Tim then went outside to see Damian practicing in his martial arts and came by to see him.

"When did you wake up, Damian" Tim said.

"At 5:15 in the morning" Damian said.

"Well don't blame me if you sleep in class" Tim said.

"I don't need your advice, Drake" Damian said.

"Well just get ready for school then" Tim said.

"Fine then" Damian said.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 6 5:00 PM

Mount Justice has been rebuilt different from the original design. The computer then zeta-tubed some heroes as they got out of school.

"Recognized Red Robin B20, Robin B29, Wonder Girl B21, Kid Flash B23" Computer said.

They arrived to see Miss Martian, Aquagirl, Superboy, and Speedy ready for debriefing.

"Hey, Superboy" Wonder Girl said.

"Oh hey, Wonder Girl" Superboy said.

"Sorry to call you guys from you first day in school" Miss Martian said.

"No problem, Miss Martian" Red Robin said "So whats the mission".

"As we know, Superman is away with Green Lantern in space and the alarm in the Fortress of Solitude has gone off" Miss Martian said.

"Someone broke into the Fortress" Superboy said.

"Yes, it Black Manta and his manta troopers" Miss Martian said.

"It has to be the Light" Red Robin said.

"What would they want from the Fortress" Speedy said.

"The Fortress houses kryptonian knowledge and technology" Superboy said.

"They must be seeking something from there" Red Robin said.

"So what are we waiting for, lets go" Robin said.

"Since when do you give order, kid" Kid Flash said.

"Everyone, grab your winter gear and lets head out" Miss Martian said.

"Next time Robin, don't act like the leader" Red Robin said.

"So you say" Robin said.

* * *

ARCTIC-JANUARY 6 6:00 PM

"Did you find the console, Black Manta" Lex said over the communicator.

"Yes, Luthor" Black Manta said.

"Good, place the device and begin downloading the data" Lex said.

"Sir, our radar has detected a ship heading this way" Manta trooper said.

"You men, stay here and continue the download" Manta said "You two, come with me".

As the team's bio ship lands. They began heading for the Fortress on foot only to find Black Manta, Mammoth, Shimmer, and manta troopers waiting for them.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you guys" Manta said.

"What are you guys up to" Miss Martian said.

"I'd tell you, but we can't have you guys interfering" Manta said "Take them down".

The team fought back against them. Aquagirl and Red Robin went up against Black Manta, Superboy and Wonder Girl handles Mammoth, Miss Martian and Robin against Shimmer, Speedy and Kid Flash takes care of the Manta trooper. Wonder Girl tries to punch Mammoth only for her to get punched. When Mammoth tries to crush her, Superboy saved her and took down Mammoth.

"Are you alright, Wonder Girl" Superboy asked.

"I am, thank you" Wonder Girl said blushing.

Miss Martian and Robin fought against Shimmer only for them to avoid her touch.

"Robin, be careful" Miss Martian said "Don't let her touch you".

Robin threw his batarang only for Shimmer to catch and dissolve it.

"Thanks for the advice, so how do we stop her" Robin said.

Miss Martian levitates some frozen ice and threw them at Shimmer which didn't work. Shimmer then attack Robin who avoids her touch, Robin then uses his bo to trip Shimmer on the ice which dissolves by her touch and fell into the ice water. Speedy shot her flash arrows to blind them and Kid Flash took them out quickly.

"You fight well for an Atlantean" Black Manta said.

"Aquaman has taught me well" Aquagirl said.

Manta then use his laser blast on them both. He then see his team defeated and only he is left against them.

"Give it up, Manta" Miss Martian said.

"Sir, the download is complete" Manta trooper said over the communicator.

"Excellent, all teams fall back" Manta said "This should keep you guys busy".

Manta threw a sonic emitter at the team. It released loud sonic wave to hurt the team's ears, Superboy then used heat vision on the device. After the sonic emitter was destroyed and the team regained conscious, they found out that Black Manta and his team are already gone. Meanwhile they went into the Fortress and checked on the console.

"They downloaded some data from the console" Superboy said.

"Does it say which data" Red Robin said.

"No" Superboy said.

"What are they up to" Robin said.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it we'll find out" Miss Martian said "Soon".

"We should get back to Mount Justice and let Superman know about this situation" Red Robin said.

"Yeah" Superboy said.

* * *

THE HIDEOUT-JANUARY 6 9:00

Black Manta returned with the data, the Light prepares to contact their ally in the other dimension.

"It has been a while, our friend" Vandal said.

"I take it you have the schematics for the machine" Ally said.

"Yes, its going to take time to for it to be complete" Vandal said.

"Excellent, then our fate is in your hands now" Ally said.

"Yes, soon you and your comrades will be free from you exile" Vandal said.


	3. Spoiler Alert

Spoiler Alert

GOTHAM CITY-JANUARY 10 11:25 PM

The two Robins are hanging around on top of a building communicating with the team at Mount Justice.

"The is Red Robin, come in" Red Robin said.

"This is Miss Martian, whats going on" Miss Martian said.

"Nothing, though it is weird that there no mission control" Red Robin said.

"Yeah, ever since Mal quit the team, there's no one to assume this job" Miss Martian said.

"Is anyone there with you" Red Robin said.

"Yeah, Superboy and Kid Flash are here" Miss Martian said "How about you".

"I'm here with Robin patrolling Gotham" Red Robin said.

"I take it that you two are still against going out together" Kid Flash said.

"He insist on going alone, but he still needs experiences" Red Robin said.

"I can hear you, red dork" Robin said.

"I know, little dork" Red Robin said.

"By the way, how is Batgirl doing" Superboy said.

"She is getting out of the hospital, though the doctor said that the damage to her spine is permanent" Red Robin said.

"I'm sorry" Superboy said.

"Don't be, she knew the risk" Red Robin said.

"Yeah, those risk got her to fall hard on the car with her back" Robin said.

"You are not very nice, you know that" Kid Flash said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Robin said.

They then heard an alarm ringing nearby.

"Sorry guys, we got to go" Red Robin said "Red Robin out".

The two then saw the jewelry store's windows broken and decide to go in. When they got in they found the two thugs tied up.

"Who do you think did this" Robin said.

"I don't know" Red Robin said "Look".

The two saw a purple figure in a cape on the top of the roof, then she vanished.

* * *

WAYNE MANOR-JANUARY 11 7:30 AM

The two already awake and are in the batcave. They looked through the tapes from the store and saw the same figure fighting the thugs.

"Who do you think she is" Damian said.

"I don't know, though Alfred has been hearing about a masked figure fighting criminals in the past few days" Tim said.

"So someone is stealing our working" Damian said.

"Maybe, we'll try to find her tonight" Tim said "For now, lets go to school".

* * *

GOTHAM ACADEMY-JANUARY 11 9:00 AM

"I'll see you later, Damian" Tim said.

"Bye" Damian said.

Tim opened his locker and saw his friend Stephanie coming.

"Hey, Tim" Stephanie said.

"Oh, hey Stephanie" Tim said.

"Whoa Tim, you looked tired" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I have been work on something last night" Tim said.

"Yeah, me too" Stephanie said.

"Sorry if I haven't help you out on you homework like I promise" Tim said.

"Oh, that's okay I was able to finish it on my own" Stephanie said.

"So, you still want to hang out for study tonight" Tim said.

"I loved to, but I'm going to be busy helping out my mom" Stephanie said.

"I understand" Tim said.

The bell rang and the two headed for class.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-JANUARY 11 9:45 PM

Red Robin waited in the North side of this part of town while Robin is at the South part. They each waited for the figure to show up.

"This is Red Robin, anything from your side" Red Robin said over the communicator.

"Nothing here" Robin said "You think she'll show up".

"She will" Red Robin said.

Red Robin hears a woman in trouble and hears fighting there.

"I hear some fighting here, I believe its her" Red Robin said.

"I'm on my way" Robin said.

Red Robin glides down to see the purple vigilante. She begins to run and Red Robin chases her. She begins climbing the ladder and reaches the roof. Red Robin manage to catch up with her and she begins to fight him. The two engaged in combat until Red Robin got the upper hand and got her down. He then reaches for the mask and she attempts to do the same to him. The two got the other mask and put them out. They both got to see the others face.

"Stephanie" Tim said.

"Tim" Stephanie said.

"So all this time, it was you" Tim said.

"I didn't know you were Red Robin" Stephanie said.

"So you have been playing the hero" Tim said.

"Yeah, since you and Robin are playing heroes for the League" Stephanie said "Someone had to keep an eye on this part of town".

"Do you at least have a name" Tim said.

"Spoiler" Stephanie said.

"Hey, Red Robin" Robin said "Where are you".

"I'm here with our female friend" Tim said.

"So you seen her face" Robin said.

"Yeah and she saw my face" Tim said.

"Say what" Robin said.

Robin then got knockout by the thugs the Spoiler fought.

"Ah" Robin said.

"Robin, what's wrong" Tim said "Robin".

"What happened" Stephanie said.

"I don't know, I have to go find him" Tim said.

The two arrived where Robin disappeared only to find his communicator and utility belt on the floor.

"This is where he disappeared" Red Robin said "I don't know where they taken him".

"This has to be Two Face" Spoiler said.

"How do you know that" Red Robin said.

"He runs the thugs in this part of town, they probably taken him to Two Face as we speak" Spoiler said.

"I got to get to Two Face" Red Robin said.

"I'm going with you" Spoiler said.

"No, you are not" Red Robin said.

"Do you even know where Two Face is" Spoiler said.

"And you do" Red Robin said.

"Yes" Spoiler said.

"Where" Red Robin said.

"Not unless you take me with you" Spoiler said.

"Fine, but you do as I say, is that clear" Red Robin said.

"Crystal" Spoiler said.

* * *

GOTHAM WAREHOUSE #45-JANUARY 11 10:00 PM

The two thugs tied Robin with a rope. Their boss Two Face approaches to see Robin.

"I got to say you kids sure do cause a lot of trouble to me" Two Face said.

"I'm good at stopping half faced criminals like you" Robin said.

"You sure have a lot of guts, kid" Two Face said "We'll see if you can keep them".

"What are going to do, kill me" Robin said.

"That's all depends on this flip" Two Face said holding his quarter "Heads, you live with a very slow painful torture, Tails, you die a quick painless death".

Harvey then flip his coin and came up with Heads.

"Heads, I guess you'll have to live with a very painful torture after all" Two Face said.

"Do your worse" Robin said.

"As you wish" Two Face said.

One of the thugs brings a power drill to use on Robin until Red Robin and Spoiler came to save him. The two begin fighting together against the thugs. Red Robin was impressed that she can take out the thugs using her hands and feet. They took out the thugs until Two Face came with two guns in his hands. He start shooting at them and they both took cover. Red Robin then runs until Two Face shoots the fuel tanks. The shock wave from the explosion sent him flying towards the wall. Two Face comes closer pointing his guns at Red Robin. Spoiler then used the batarangs from Robin's belt and threw them at Two Face, they knocked the guns off of Two Face's hands. Red Robin then got up and punched Two Face, knocking him out unconscious.

"Thanks" Red Robin said.

"No problem" Spoiler said.

"Hey, you two" Robin said "Is somebody going to untie me".

"In a minute" Red Robin said smiling.

The three watches on top of the building as the Gotham police arrested Two Face and his thugs.

"I have something to say, Stephanie" Tim said.

"What" Stephanie said.

"You did great" Tim said.

"Thanks, Tim" Stephanie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow".

"Bye" Tim said.

"I got to say, your girlfriend sure did better than you did" Robin said.

"She's not my girlfriend" Red Robin said.

"So you say" Robin said smiling.


	4. Clash of the Gods

Clash of the Gods

THEMYSCIRA-JANUARY 18 11:59 PM

The amazons are lying unconscious after they tried to stop Circe and her group of animals from entering the Gates of Tartarus. She then used magic to open the Gate.

"Soon, my love" Circe said "We will be together".

She then enters the gate.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 19 4:20 PM

"Recognize, Wonder Girl B21" Computer said as it zeta-tubed Wonder Girl only for her to see Superboy and Aquagirl.

"Oh, hey guys" Wonder Girl said.

"Hi, Wonder Girl" Superboy said.

"You got called here" Aquagirl said.

"Yeah, but I don't see Miss Martian here" Wonder Girl said.

"She is away with the others on a mission, so I'll be debriefing you three" Barbara said.

The three saw a redhead wearing glasses in a wheelchair, its Barbara.

"Barbara" Wonder Girl said.

"We though we never see you here again" Aquagirl said.

"What are you doing here" Superboy said.

"The team needed a mission controller, so I volunteered" Barbara said.

"Your going to be the new mission controller" Wonder Girl said.

"Of course, I might not be able to fight alongside with you guys anymore" Barbara said "But I like to still help out the team".

"So I take it that we shouldn't call you Batgirl anymore" Aquagirl said.

"I go by Oracle now, Aquagirl" Barbara said.

"Okay, got it" Aquagirl said.

"Well then, lets get started" Oracle said "We got a distress signal from Hippolyta".

"Hippolyta, is she alright" Wonder Girl said.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Circe is the one who attacked the Amazon" Oracle said.

"Circe, what would she want on Themyscira" Wonder Girl said.

"Unknown, that's why I'm sending you three to find out" Oracle said "Take Sphere and get to Themyscira, good luck".

The three then rode Sphere and heads for Themyscira.

* * *

THEMYSCIRA-JANUARY 19 5:30 PM

Circe then emerged from the gate with someone behind.

"Welcome back to the world, Ares" Circe said.

Ares then comes out of the gate and smelling the air.

"Ah, the air sure feels nice" Ares said "It would be smell better with some chaos and violence".

"You sure don't waste anytime planning this day, do you" Circe said.

"Of course not, my love" Ares said as he kissed Circe.

Ares then sensed Wonder Girl coming.

"It seems like our day will get interesting" Ares said.

The Sphere landed on Themyscira, Wonder Girl lead the two to the city only to find the amazons on the ground unconscious and injured. She then found Hippolyta who is injured as well and tends to help her.

"Cassie" Hippolyta said.

"Take it easy there, what happened" Wonder Girl asked.

"It was Circe, she came her to open the Gate to Tartarus" Hippolyta said.

"Why" Wonder Girl asked.

"She plans to free Ares" Hippolyta said.

"Ares" Wonder Girl said.

"That's right, my dear" Ares said as he approaches.

"What are you up to, Ares" Wonder Girl said.

"You know as well as I do, start up wars and creating chaos across the world" Ares said "But first, I have some business to deal with you since you and Wonder Woman sent me to Tartarus after our last encounter".

"I've sent you back before and I'll do it again" Wonder Girl said.

"We'll see" Ares said.

The team began to fight Ares and Circe, she then use magic bolts on Superboy which injured him due to his vulnerability to magic. Aquagirl then grabs her water bearers and fought Circe. Meanwhile, Wonder Girl fought against Ares by matching her strength against his.

"You fight well, there is a god in you" Ares said.

"The god in me will put you back in Tartarus, Ares said.

Superboy then regained consciousness after the blast he got from Circe and helps Wonder Girl against Ares.

"I see that you have powers strong enough to face a god, boy" Ares said.

"Me and Wonder Girl will stop you Ares" Superboy said.

"Then you both die together" Ares said as he attacks them.

Aquagirl and Circe fought each other.

"For someone who knows sorcery, you sure don't look strong enough for it" Circe said.

"I'll manage" Aqaugirl said.

Aquagirl avoid Circe's magical blast and punched her with her strong fist, knocking her down. Meanwhile Wonder Girl and Superboy continues to fight Ares.

"You both are strong, but you are no match for me" Ares said.

"How do we stop him, Wonder Girl" Superboy said.

"We'll have to sent him back to Tarturus" Wonder Girl said "Aquagirl, prepare to open the Gate".

"Got it, get him inside" Aquagirl said.

Wonder Girl and Superboy plans to get him inside the gate. He is proven to be hard push in. Superboy manage to restained him from behind.

"Wonder Girl, take you shot now" Superboy said.

Wonder Girl then charges with full strength and punched Ares that sent him flying towards the gate.

"Aquagirl, close it" Wonder Girl said.

"Alright" Aquagirl said as she closes the gate "There, its done".

The three returned to see the Hippolyta and the amazons giving them a heroes welcome.

"Well done, Cassie" Hippolyta said "You and your friends did great".

"Thank you" Wonder Girl said.

"Well, ready to head back home now" Superboy said.

"Yes" Wonder Girl said "Goodbye, Hippolyta".

"Goodbye, Cassie" Hippolyta said "May the gods watch over you three".

"Thanks" Aquagirl and Superboy said.

As the three board Sphere and fly home.

"Hey, Superboy" Aquagirl said "How about we hang out and do something together when we get back".

"Hey, I was going to say that" Wonder Girl said.

"How about we all go out together" Superboy said.

"Okay then" Wonder Girl said.

"Fine with me" Aquagirl said.


	5. Deep Blue Sea

Deep Blue Sea

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 25 10:40 PM

The bio ship returns from a mission and everyone is exhausted. They decided to head home for the night.

"All right, see you guys tomorrow" Superboy said.

"Wait, Superboy" Wonder Girl said.

"What is it, Wonder Girl" Superboy said.

"I was wondering if you have plans tomorrow" Wonder Girl said blushing.

"Not really, why" Superboy said.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow" Wonder Girl said.

"Like a date" Superboy said.

"Yeah" Wonder Girl said.

"Okay then" Superboy said.

"See you at Metropolis Plaza at 12 o'clock" Wonder Girl said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Superboy said.

"Bye" Wonder Girl said.

Miss Martian saw them and remembered the times she had with Conner. Wonder Girl then zeta-tubed to her home while Chris went to see Superman in Metropolis, Aquagirl was going to head for her home until Miss Martian got a message from Tempest.

"Aquagirl, wait" Miss Martian said.

"What is it, Miss Martian" Aquagirl said.

"I got a urgent message from Tempest, you should hear this" Miss Martian said as she played the message.

"Aquagirl, are you there, I need your help, my wife has been kidnapped".

Everyone was shocked by the new. They then prepare to head for Atlantis.

* * *

ATLANTIC OCEAN-JANUARY 26 9:00 AM

Miss Martian and Aquagirl both jump out of the bio ship and dive into the ocean to Atlantis. They continue to swim until they reach Atlantis and went to see Tempest. While there they saw Tempest with Aquaman, Mera, and Lagoon Boy.

"So glad you both came" Tempest said.

"Hey, Angelfish" Lagoon Boy said.

"Oh hey, Lagoon Boy" Miss Martian said.

"Has there been any news about Dolphin" Aquagirl said.

"We have received the message from an old enemy of ours, I think you should see this" Aquaman said.

The message was played to show Dolphin tied up and to show Ocean Master.

"Ocean Master" Aquagirl said.

"Brother, if you can hear this then know that I have Garth's woman here" Ocean Master said "I'll trade her to you if you bring me the powerful Trident of Neptune, and you better decided quick or she won't be alive for much longer to trade".

"The Trident of Neptune, what is it" Miss Martian said.

"Mera, explain to them" Aquaman said.

"The Trident of Neptune is a mystical weapon of great power, in the wrong hands it can give one total control of the seas" Mera said.

"And such a power is dangerous in the hands of a madman like my brother" Aquaman said.

"If we do nothing, he'll kill her" Garth said.

"Garth" Aquaman said.

"Please my king, she has to be saved" Garth said "Because, she is pregnant.

Garth's news shocked everyone.

* * *

METROPOLIS-JANUARY 26 11:59 AM

Chris wait at Metropolis plaza for Cassie, he is dressed in his regular attire which is a red t shirt over a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, he is also wearing glasses. He then saw Cassie coming on time. She is dressed in a pink tank top with blue jeans.

"Hey Chris" Cassie said.

"Your on time, Cassie" Chris said.

"So what now" Cassie said.

"I don't know, what do you want to" Chris said.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to dating" Cassie said.

"That's okay, me neither" Chris said.

"Want to go eat" Cassie said.

"Sure" Chris said.

* * *

ATLANTIC OCEAN-JANUARY 26 4:20 PM

Tempest, Lagoon Boy, Aquagirl, and Miss Martian waited with the trident for Ocean Master to come with Dolphin.

"I hope that she's alright" Tempest said.

"We'll get her back" Lagoon Boy said.

"I just don't know if I can handle another loss like Tula" Tempest said.

"Don't give up on Dolphin, Garth" Aquagirl said.

"I won't, thanks Aquagirl" Tempest said.

Then they see Ocean Master with Dolphin.

"Let go of Dolphin" Tempest said.

"First, give me the trident" Ocean Master said "Then I'll release her".

"Okay, I'll hand over the trident" Tempest said "You let go of Dolphin when you get it".

Tempest gave the trident to Ocean Master and he lets go of Dolphin.

"Thank you, now to take care of you all" Ocean Master said pointing the trident at them.

"You lied" Tempest said.

"I gave you your wife back unharmed and I did, but now is the time for me to test the trident's power on you all".

"Lagoon Boy, take Dolphin to safety" Tempest said.

"Will do" Lagoon Boy said "Take him down".

"We will" Aquagirl said.

The three went up against Ocean Master who now hold the trident. They avoid his mystical blast and each try to attack him. Tempest then use his magic to attack him only for it to fail. Miss Martian then uses her telepathic power to stun Ocean Master long enough for Aquagirl to retrieve the Trident. She got the trident and uses it powers to freeze Ocean Master. He then became frozen so he would become much trouble now.

"It's over" Tempest said.

"Let's head home" Aquagirl said.

* * *

METROPOLIS-JANUARY 26 8:00 PM

"Its getting late, Cassie" Chris said "We should call it a night".

"Yeah, this sure is one great date I've been in" Cassie said.

"Yeah, me too" Chris said.

Cassie and Chris looked at each other's eyes and their hearts starts beating.

"Ahem, goodnight Cassie" Chris said.

"Yeah, ahem" Cassie said "Goodnight, Chris".

Cassie then started to head home until Chris called out to her.

"Cassie" Chris said.

"What is it, Chris" Cassie said.

"I just wanted to say that I enjoyed hanging out with you" Chris said.

"Thanks, I enjoyed hanging out with you too" Cassie said.

They each headed to their own homes.

* * *

ATLANTIS-JANUARY 26 8:45 PM

The three are back at Atlantis.

"How is Dolphin doing" Tempest said.

"She's alright and there is now harm to the baby" Mera said.

"What's going to happen to Ocean Master now" Aquagirl said.

"He going to be locked up for his crimes against Altantis" Aquaman said.

"Thank you both for you help" Tempest said.

"No problem, Garth" Aquagirl said.

"Well, we should get going" Miss Martian said.

"Well goodbye, Angelfish" Lagoon Boy said.

"Goodbye, La'gaan" Miss Martian said.

The two then leaves Atlantis and returned to the bio ship to head home.


	6. Red Fury

Red Fury

METROPOLIS-JANUARY 29 9:59 PM

Superboy and Wonder Girl waited outside the bank on top of a building waiting for the Terror Twins to show up due to anonymous tip they received.

"Its been two hours now" Wonder Girl said.

Superboy then came with two cups of coffee.

"Patience, they're bound to show up" Superboy said as he gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Wonder Girl said as she drink "Mm, Mocha".

"Yeah, I know that you love that stuff" Superboy said.

"You sure know what I like" Wonder Girl said.

"I guess it's because we spend a lot of time together" Superboy said.

"I guess it is" Wonder Girl said.

They heard the alarm go off and believes that its the Terror Twins. They went to see them stealing cash.

"Since when did you two get into robbing banks" Wonder Girl said.

"Since you guys keep getting in our way" Tuppence said.

"This time well make sure that doesn't happen to us, ever again" Tommy said.

"If its a fight you both want, then bring it" Superboy said.

The twins fought Wonder Girl and Superboy. Superboy went up against Tommy while Wonder Girl fights Tuppence. They both manage to gain the upper hand on the twins.

"Surrender now, you two" Wonder Girl said.

"Not a chance" Tuppence said.

"Here, this should keep you two busy" Tommy said.

Tommy threw a smoke grenade at them. It released red smoke with caused them to cough, though the smoke had an effect on Superboy. His eye lens turn red then back to regular blue, he then became different.

"They're gone" Wonder Girl said "Are you alright, Superboy".

"I'm fine" Superboy said.

"Are you sure" Wonder Girl said.

"I said I'm fine" Superboy said.

"Fine then" Wonder Girl said back.

Meanwhile the twins contacted Luthor though the communicator.

"How was the mission" Luthor said.

"It worked, Luthor" Tuppence said "Superboy breath the dust in".

"Excellent, everything is going as planned" Luthor said "Now for you next mission".

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 30 9:00 AM

Chris crashed at Mount Justice after the mission and woke up. He then sees Conner's picture and thinks about how he died from a side effect of his creation by Luthor. He then went to the kitchen to see Bart preparing to eat his breakfast, he then took Bart's breakfast and ate it.

"Hey, that's my breakfast" Bart said.

"So what" Chris said.

"So you should have made your own" Bart said.

"If you got a problem, then lets settle it" Chris said.

Bart panicked in fear.

"Though so" Chris said.

Chris and Bart hears about the Terror Twins robbing a bank in Star City, they meet up with the team and headed out.

* * *

STAR CITY-JANUARY 30 10:30 AM

The Terror Twins continues to rob the bank to wait for Superboy and the team to come. The team then arrives.

"Haven't you guys learned anything" Wonder Girl said.

"Not really, we were expecting you all" Tommy said.

"You guys got away from me once, you will not have another chance" Superboy said.

"Bring it on, Superboy" Tommy said.

Tommy and Superboy went up against each other while the others fought Tuppence.

"You're sure in a bad mood" Tommy said.

"Maybe I'm this way because you guys never stop hurting others" Superboy said.

"Is it because of what happened to the first Superboy, how he died" Tommy said.

"You better watch what you say" Superboy said.

"What, how Luthor made sure that Superboy dies young" Tommy said smiling "From what I hear, he sure meet a sweet sick death".

Superboy then attacks Tommy in anger and continues to punch him until Wonder Girl stopped him.

"Superboy, stop" Wonder Girl said.

"What is wrong with you" Red Robin said.

"It's because of people like Luthor that innocent people keep getting hurt or worse" Superboy said.

"What are you saying" Miss Martian said.

"I'm saying that I'm going to put an end to Luthor's madness for good" Superboy said as he flies off.

"Superboy" Wonder Girl said.

"He must be heading for Luthor" Red Robin said.

"We have to stop him before he does something he'll regret" Miss Martian said.

The team are on the bio ship heading for Metropolis and contacted Superman about the situation with Superboy.

"What happened" Superman said.

"Superboy has gone rogue and is heading for Metropolis to take out Luthor" Red Robin said.

"What is his behavior telling you" Superman said.

"He seem to have a bad boy complex and some anger issues which he displayed on Tommy Terror" Red Robin said.

"From what you're telling me, it sound like he has been expose to red kryptonite" Superman said.

"Red Kryptonite" Red Robin said.

"Yes, this type of kryptonite affects any kryptonian by making them more aggressive" Superman said "Any idea how he got exposed to it".

"The red smoke" Wonder Girl said "Last night when we both fought the Terror Twins, they used a smoke grenade that had red smoke".

"It must of have been coated with red kryptonite dust" Red Robin said.

"How do we help him" Wonder Girl said.

"Use green kryptonite" Superman said "It'll negate and destroy the red kryptonite in his system".

"Got it" Red Robin said.

"Kid Flash, we need you to go to Mount Justice and get the kryptonite in the vault" Miss Martian said.

"What about you guys" Kid Flash said.

"We'll hold of Superboy as long as we can, just get the kryptonite here as fast as you can" Red Robin said.

* * *

METROPOLIS-JANUARY 30 12:30 PM

Superboy approaches LexCorp only to be intercepted by Wonder Girl.

"What you guys doing here" Superboy said.

"Stopping you from making a mistake" Miss Martian said.

"If you guys are not with me then you are against me" Superboy said.

The team prepares to fight with Superboy in the middle of Metropolis, with some people using their cell phones to record the event. Miss Martian attacks first only for Superboy to use heat vision on her. Red Robin then threw explosive batarangs at him which had no effect on him. Superboy then uses super breath to blow him to the wall. Wonder Girl avoid his punches until he managed to strike her.

"That is it, now its time to fight hard" Wonder Girl said.

She then fought back using her super strength against him. She then sees Kid Flash coming with the kryptonite, she begins to restrain Superboy for Kid Flash to close to use the kryptonite. He opens the lead box and unleashed the kryptonite on him. They begin to wait for it to take effect on the red kryptonite dust in him. His eyes turn red then returned to normal. Kid Flash closes the box and Wonder Girl lets go of Superboy. He then regains consciousness and looks normal.

"Ah" Superboy said.

"Superboy, are you okay" Wonder Girl said.

"I think so, what happened" Superboy said.

"You weren't yourself" Wonder Girl said.

"Okay, care to explain" Superboy said.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-JANUARY 30 6:00 PM

The team watch the news of their fight in Metropolis which got people scared. Luthor then appears in a press conference to discuss this event.

"Welcome everyone, I'm sure everyone is curious about the recent fighting among the young heroes in Metropolis. One of them from what I've heard attempts to assassinate my life" Luthor said.

"Mister Luthor, what you suggesting" Cat Grant said.

"What I suggest Ms Grant is that the president and the government should keep the Justice League in check of its member, I'm not saying the Justice League has gone rogue, but this recent event has got me to think that something must be done for this country and its people". Luthor said.

"What are your plans now" Cat Grant said.

"I plan as of right now to announce my candidacy for President of the United States" Luthor said.

The news shocked everyone who was watching. They then turn off the Television.

"Great" Tim said

"I can't believe that I was used for his political game" Chris said.

"It wasn't your fault, Chris" Megan said.

"He used you" Cassie said.

"He used all of us" Tim said.

* * *

THE HIDEOUT-JANUARY 30 10:00 PM

"Excellent performance today, Luthor" Savage said.

"Thank you, Savage" Luthor said "Thanks to Superboy, the people begins to fear the Justice League".

"But not enough to break their trust" Ra's said.

"This is only the begin, soon the world's trust in the Justice League will break away" Luthor said.

"Then the Light will have control of the world" Savage said.


	7. The Hunted

The Hunted

GOTHAM CITY-FEBRUARY 5 10:00 PM

A limo with Helena in it approaches the Mansion of the Bertinelli Crime Family. She then got out to see her father at the door, until the mansion got blew up in an explosion that killed her father. She witness the whole thing.

"Dad" Helena rushed only for her bodyguard to stop her.

The mansion remains burning and Helena continues to watch in tears.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-FEBRUARY 6 11:30

"Recognize, Speedy B28" Computer said as it zeta-tubed Mia.

"Welcome, Mia" Tim said "Sorry to call you out of school".

"It's alright, class was boring anyway" Mia said "So what the mission".

"Last night there was an explosion at the Bertinelli estate, Franco Bertinelli was killed in the explosion" Barbara said.

"Bertinelli, as in the Bertinelli Crime Family" Mia said.

"That's right, Franco was the mob boss" Tim said.

"Were there any witnesses" Mia said.

"His 15 year old daughter Helena and her bodyguard Sal were the ones who witness the explosion" Barbara said.

"Helena" Tim said.

"You know her" Mia said.

"Yeah, she attends Gotham Academy" Tim said "She mostly keeps to herself and not a lot of students would talk with her".

"Any idea what cause the explosion" Mia said.

"Apparently the explosion originated from the kitchen where the gas line was leaked with an explosive device inside" Barbara said "There was someone nearby who detonated it".

"You got a picture of the assassin" Mia said.

"Yes, the estate had cameras all over the area, I'll bring up the image" Barbara said.

Barbara show them the picture of Deathstroke.

"That's Deathstroke" Tim said "Barbara, pull up a file on him".

"Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson, 52, 6'3", ex special forces and now mercenary for hire" Barbara said.

"He's working for someone, we need to talk to Helena" Tim said.

"She at the police station with my dad" Barbara said.

"Lets go, Speedy" Red Robin said.

"Right behind you" Speedy said.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-FEBUARY 6 5:00 PM

Red Robin and Speedy are at the station talking with Helena.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms Bertinelli" Red Robin said.

"I'm shouldn't be surprised that this would happen again" Helena said.

"Again" Red Robin said.

"Yes, my mother was killed when I was young" Helena said.

"We're sorry" Speedy said "Any idea who would behind this".

"If I had to guess, it was probably Falcone" Helena said.

"Falcone, you mean Carmine Falcone" Red Robin said.

"Yes" Helena said.

"Oracle, get everything you got on Carmine Falcone" Red Robin said over the communicator.

"Got it" Oracle said "Falcone is a mob boss who is currently spending twenty years in Blackgate Penitentiary for killing a woman named Maria".

"Maria, she's Helena's mother" Red Robin said.

"Yes, apparently the two families were rivals back in the day" Oracle said "When Falcone lost most of his territory to Franco, he decided to murder his wife as payback, when the cops showed up they saw Falcone standing over her body".

"I think its time to pay Falcone a visit" Red Robin said "Speedy, stay with her".

"I understand" Speedy said.

* * *

BLACKGATE PENITENTIARY-FEBRUARY 6 6:12 PM

The prison guard brings in Falcone to the interrogation box where Red Robin is.

"Hello, Mr Falcone" Red Robin said.

"It's been a long time since I seen one of you heroes" Falcone said.

"Lets skip the introductions, Falcone" Red Robin said.

"Of course, I take it that you're here for the death of Franco" Falcone said.

"So you already know" Red Robin said.

"That's right, because I ordered the hit" Falcone said.

"I see that you're not afraid of the truth" Red Robin said.

"I'm already serving twenty years in prison, what's the worse you can do" Falcone said.

"I'll find that assassin of yours and bring him to justice" Red Robin said.

"Soon than you think, kid" Falcone said.

"What makes you say that" Red Robin said.

"I'm saying that daddy's little girl will be joining him soon" Falcone said smiling.

Red Robin then rushes back to the station and contacts Speedy.

"Speedy, are you there" Red Robin said.

"I'm here, what's going on" Speedy said.

"You have to protect Helena, she being targeted right now" Red Robin said.

The two then saw Deathstroke hold a rocket launcher. Speedy and Helena retreated as he fired the rocket, which destroyed the room. He then shoots a grappling hook, then he swings down to the station and chasing Speedy and Helena. He then uses knockout gas on the cops and proceeds after them.

"Hold it right there" Speedy said pointing an arrow at him.

Deathstroke then reaches for his sword and uses it to block the arrows. He then cuts Speedy's bow and punched her to the floor. Speedy then draws out her crossbow only for Deathstroke to kick it out of her hand. Helena then picks up Speedy's crossbow and shot Deathstroke's sword out of his hand.

"Not bad, little girl" Deathstroke said "Kill me then".

"Helena, don't" Speedy said.

"Do you know what this man has done to my father, to me" Helena said.

"You want your revenge, then take it" Deathstroke said.

"Don't do this, don't be consumed by hate" Speedy said.

Helena keeps pointing the crossbow at him until she lowers it. Deathstroke then hears Red Robin and the police coming. He then runs out.

"Speedy, Helena, are you both alright" Red Robin said.

"We are fine now, Red Robin" Speedy said.

"How is she" Red Robin said.

"She is fine, though she did try to kill Deathstroke, she refused" Speedy said.

"Why didn't you take the shot" Red Robin said.

"Because my mother wouldn't take a person's life" Helena said.

"What about your father" Speedy said.

"I can't forgive my father for having my mother killed to the life" Helena said crying "He hated himself and an his life for taking the one person he truly loved".

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-FEBRUARY 8 10:00 AM

There was a funeral for her father, Helena stayed a little longer and saw Tim coming.

"Hi" Tim said.

"Oh, hi" Helena said.

"I'm Tim Drake, if you are wondering" Tim said.

"Nice to meet you, Tim" Helena said "I'm Helena".

"I know, I go to the same school as you" Tim said.

"Thank you for coming even though we don't see eye to eye" Helena said.

"No problem" Tim said "So what are you going to do with your life" Tim said.

"I don't know, I just know that I need to live a different life than my father's" Helena said.

"I with Wayne Enterprise, If you need anything, call me" Tim said.

"Thank you, Tim" Helena said.

Tim then leaves the cemetery while Helena visits her mother's grave to put flowers there.


	8. Double Date

Double Date

MOUNT JUSTICE-FEBRUARY 14 10:00 AM

Wonder Girl is talking to Miss Martian about her feelings.

"So, do you think I should express how I feel about him" Cassie said.

"If you want to, Cassie" Megan said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way" Cassie said.

"He does feel the same way, I can tell" Megan said.

"Really" Cassie said.

"Trust me, you both remind me of Conner and myself" Megan said "When he's ready, he'll express his feelings himself".

"Recognize, Superboy B26" Computer zeta-tubed Chris.

"Hey Chris" Cassie said.

"Hi, Cassie" Chris said.

"I should go and check on the the valentine's day cookies I'm baking, I'll leave you two alone" Megan said.

Megan left to leave them talking as she planned.

"Wow, everyone sure is jumpy on Valentine's day" Chris said.

"Oh right, I forget since you only been on earth for eight months, you don't know what Valentine's day is" Cassie said.

"Not so much" Chris said.

"Well, it's a type of day where a person expresses how they feel to another person by giving them flowers, chocolate, and greeting cards" Cassie said.

"Sorry if I didn't bring anything today" Chris said.

"Oh, that's okay" Cassie said.

She then reaches for her pocket to pull a card for Chris until the Computer detected a mission for them. Megan then comes to check out the computer.

"It's Granny Goodness and the Female Furies" Megan said.

"What is she doing here" Chris said.

"She's kidnapping girls and taking them to Metropolis" Megan said "Get suit up you two, you're heading for Metropolis".

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-FEBRUARY 14 1:45 AM

Tim is at the mansion preparing for a date with Stephanie.

"So what are you plans, Tim" Dick said.

"I just plan to take her out to a Valentine's Day dinner, tonight" Tim said.

"Your trying to impress her, aren't you Drake" Damian said.

"I think I've impressed her when she found out that I'm Red Robin" Tim said.

"You know with her skills, she could be the next Batgirl" Dick said.

"I though we already have one since Bruce took in Cassandra Cain and began training her" Tim said.

"True, though we don't know for how long" Dick said.

"I'll admit that she is a great fighter and an intelligent girl" Tim said.

"That's what makes her attractive to you" Dick said.

"Fine, what you guys say" Tim said "If you would excuse me, I got a date tonight".

Tim then drives in his car to Stephanie's house to check up on her only to find the house had a break in. He went in to find Mad Harriet taking an unconscious Stephanie and flees. Tim chased after her until she boarded a hovercraft, he then throws a tracking device on the craft and follows it.

"Miss Martian, this is Red Robin, do you read" Tim said.

"Whats happening" Martian said.

"One of the Female Furies took Stephanie and need help" Tim said.

"Superboy and Wonder Girl are in Metropolis searching for Granny Goodness" Martian said.

"I've placed a tracking device on their craft, track it and I'll see Superboy and Wonder Girl in Metropolis" Tim said "Red Robin out".

* * *

METROPOLIS-FEBRUARY 14 4:15 PM

Mad Harriet arrives at a warehouse and puts Stephanie in with the two other girls such as Holly Robinson and Rose Wilson.

"Are you alright" Holly said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Stephanie said "Where are we".

"We are in a warehouse in Metropolis, we are sent here to become like them" Rose said.

"A Female Fury" Stephanie said "We have to get out of here".

"There a demon watching us" Holly said.

"We can take it down" Stephanie said.

"What, the three of us" Holly said.

"It's better than doing nothing here" Stephanie said.

"I'm with you, girl" Rose said.

"Fine, lets take him down" Holly said.

The three then attacked the parademon and got the upper hand. The parademon was defeated and they found some weapons nearby. Rose took two swords, Holly got a whip, and Stephanie got a spear. The three then planned to escape until Granny and her Female Furies stop them.

"I have to say, you ladies sure did a number on the parademon than any of the girls did" Granny said "You three would make wonderful additions to the furies".

"Like we're going to give in that easily, that's not going to happen" Stephanie said.

"Let's see if you three would go up against my furies and parademon" Granny said "Get them".

The three prepared to fight until Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Red Robin arrived to help.

"All of you against three girls, you guys sure don't play fair" Red Robin said.

"Red Robin, you're here" Stephanie said.

"Furies, get them" Granny ordered them.

Red Robin fought against Mad Harriet, Wonder Girl vs Lashina, and Superboy vs Stompa. The girls fought against the parademons using the weapons. Stompa attacks Superboy using her strength but Superboy caught her fist and punched her back. Lashina uses her whip against Wonder Girl only for her to catch the whip and pull Lashina in for the punch. Red Robin fights with his bo and blocks Harriet's claws and use the electrical end to shock her unconscious. Granny then holds Stephanie hostage.

"Surrender kids, or your friend will not have a happy ending" Granny said.

"Bad mistake, Granny" Stephanie said.

She then stomps Granny's foot and elbows her in the face.

"Furies, retreat" Granny said.

She opens a boom tube and heads back to Apokolips with her furies.

"She got away" Wonder Girl said.

"Don't worry about it, for now lets just get these girls back home" Red Robin said.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-FEBRUARY 14 9:00 PM

Tim then takes Stephanie to the restaurant for their dinner.

"I'm sorry that the day went terrible for you" Tim said.

"It's okay, I seems like your use to this kind of thing" Stephanie said.

Then they hear music and Tim got up.

"Care to dance" Tim said as he gave her his hand.

"Love to" Stephanie said as she took his hand.

The two then begins to dance.

"This sure is the best Valentine's day ever" Stephanie said.

"Same here, I'm glad I'm with you Stephanie" Tim said.

"Me too, Tim" Stephanie said.

The two would continues to dance until they kissed each other.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-FEBRUARY 14 9:45 PM

Cassie and Chris return to Mount Justice together.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Cassie said.

"Cassie, wait" Chris said.

"What is it, Chris" Cassie said.

"Well, here" Chris gave Cassie flowers.

"They're beautiful" Cassie said as she got the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's day, Cassie" Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris" Cassie said as she reached for her card in her pocket "Here".

"Will you be my Valentine" Chris said as he read the card "Yes".

The two then gazed at each other's eyes and draws in for a kiss. The two finally kissed each other. Barbara and Megan came walking in and saw the two of them kissing.

"Its about time" Megan said smiling.

"Yes it is" Barbara said.


	9. Marvel Twins

Marvel Twins

FAWCETT CITY-FEBUARY 22 11:00 PM

Black Adam hangs on the hills watching Fawcett City at night. He begins to plan his revenge on Captain Marvel until he sensed another person chosen to wield the powers of the wizard.

"There is another champion of the wizard among you, Captain Marvel" Black Adam said "I shall find this champion and take him out".

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-FEBRUARY 23 10:00 AM

Everyone at Mount Justice gathers to meet a new member who will support the Team by fixing and building tech.

"Everyone, meet Hiro Okamura AKA Toyman" Red Robin said.

"Toyman" Superboy said.

"Not the Toyman you know, Superboy" Red Robin said.

"What can he do" Speedy said.

"He can fix and invent tech for the team" Red Robin said.

"He's really that good at building tech" Robin said.

"That's right, since Red Robin helped me out during his mission in Japan, I agreed to help the team" Toyman said.

"Is that the only reason" Miss Martian said.

"Not really, I mean" Toyman said "I'm a big fan of heroes, I have dreamed of helping out you guys".

"Well dream no more, my friend" Kid Flash said "Welcome to the team".

"I'm" Miss Martian said.

"I know who you guys are, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aquagirl, Wonder Girl, Red Robin, Speedy, and Robin" Toyman said.

"So much for introductions" Superboy said.

"Recognize, Captain Marvel 15" Computer zeta-tubed Captain Marvel.

"Captain Marvel, what brings you here" Miss Martian said.

"I came for your help" Captain Marvel said.

"What kind of help" Miss Martian said.

"I need you to help me find my sister" Captain Marvel said.

The news shocked everyone.

"You didn't tell us you have a sister" Red Robin said.

"That's because I never knew until now" Captain Marvel said.

"How did you find out" Miss Martian said.

"The wizard told me that I have a sister who is chosen to become a champion like me, and that Black Adam knows about her and would seek her out" Captain Marvel said.

"Any idea how to find her" Red Robin said.

"All I know is that she is in Fawcett city" Captain Marvel said.

"I can look into your birth records and find out" Oracle said.

Oracle then searches for Billy's birth records and found one.

"It seems you have a sister named Mary who is born on the same day as you" Oracle said.

"We're twins" Captain Marvel said.

"If she's in Fawcett city, then she must be adopted under a new last name" Oracle then searches and found one Mary in the city "There is a Mary Bromfield who is adopted and has the same birthday".

"That's her" Captain Marvel said.

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, go with Captain Marvel and find his sister" Miss Martian said.

"We'll do that" Superboy said.

"Let go" Wonder Girl said.

The three then zeta-tubed to Fawcett city.

"Why can I go with Superboy, Miss Martian said.

"Ah, Aquagirl, there maybe something you should know" Miss Martian said.

She and Miss Martian talked in private about Superboy's relationship with Wonder Girl.

"What, Superboy and Wonder Girl" Aquagirl said.

"That right" Miss Martian said.

"Since when" Aquagirl said.

"Since you were away with you family on Valentine's Day" Miss Martian said.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised given how close they have grown" Aquagirl said.

"You knew" Miss Martian said.

"I had suspected as much, I've seen how he looks at her a lot" Aquagirl said.

"I'm sorry" Miss Martian said.

"Don't be, I'm just glad that someone could make Superboy feel happy" Aquagirl said.

* * *

FAWCETT CITY-FEBRUARY 23 1:15 PM

A seventeen year old Mary walks from School to her parent's houses until Black Adam appears.

"Who are you" Mary said in fear.

"So, you are the one chosen by the wizard" Black Adam said.

"Wizard, I don't know what you're talking about" Mary said.

"Good, lets keep it that" Black Adam said as he charged his hand with magic lightning.

Superboy saved Mary and Captain Marvel punched Black Adam.

"Captain Marvel and the sidekicks, I was expecting you all" Black Adam said.

He fought Captain Marvel and Wonder Girl. Superboy took Mary to safety and joined in the fight.

The three fought Black Adam the best they can, he is proven to be stronger than them. They then retreat to protect Mary from him. They manage to get far away from him as they can. Captain Marvel then explains the truth to Mary.

"So, you are my brother" Mary said.

"That's right, I'm your twin" Billy said "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Mary".

"I feel the same way Billy" Mary said "Though why is Black Adam after me".

"Like me, you have been chosen by the wizard to wield the same powers as I have" Billy said.

"You mean I'll become like you" Mary said.

"Yes, we have to see the wizard" Billy said.

Captain Marvel and the others take Mary to the subway to catch a train to see the wizard. They then hear Black Adam approaching and tells Mary to board the train. The three then fought against Black Adam while Mary is on her way to see the wizard. Mary then enters the chamber to see the wizard who appeared.

"Come, young Mary" Shazam said.

"You're the wizard" Mary said.

"I am the wizard Shazam and you are chosen to inherit the same gifts as you brother" Shazam said.

"What if I'm not worthy" Mary said.

"You are just as worthy as your brother is" Shazam said.

Mary then hears tremors from the battle.

"Your brother needs your help, do you accept this power" Shazam said.

"I am" Mary said.

The wizard then gives her the powers of Shazam.

"What do I do now' Mary said.

"Speak my name and you have powers at an instant" Shazam said as he disappeared.

"Shazam" Mary said.

She then transform in a white costume nearly identical to her brother's. She then flies off to help the heroes. Superboy and Wonder Girl are injured while Captain Marvel continues to fight Black Adam. He then sees his sister flying in a costume to help him.

"Mary, you've become a hero" Captain Marvel said.

"Yes, I'm Mary Marvel" Mary Marvel said.

"It does not matter who you are, I'll destroy you both" Black Adam said.

He then charges towards the Marvel twins and fought them both. Mary was able to hold her own against Black Adam despite that she just got her powers and are not use to it. They both manage to gain the upper hand against Black Adam and defeated him together. Superboy and Wonder Girl both regained consciousness to see Black Adam defeated by the Marvels.

"Wonder Girl, are you alright" Superboy said.

"I'm fine, what happened" Wonder Girl said.

"They happened" Superboy said as they watch Mary and Captain Marvel.

They later took Black Adam to prison, after that they talked about Mary Marvel's future with the team.

"You could be a major addition to the team" Superboy said.

"Thank you, but I don't feel ready just yet" Mary Marvel said.

"Why" Wonder Girl said.

"There's a lot I need to from my brother" Mary Marvel said "But maybe one day I'll join the team".

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you" Superboy said.

"Thank you both" Mary Marvel said.

Mary then takes Billy to see her adopted family while Superboy and Wonder Girl heads back to Mount Justice.

"I'm Sorry" Superboy said.

"For what" Wonder Girl said.

"For not protecting you, I got worried during the fight when you got hurt" Superboy said.

Wonder Girl kissed Superboy on the cheek.

"That's sweet of you, but we both knew the risk of being heroes" Wonder Girl said.

"You're right, I should know better" Superboy said.

"Good, you're hungry" Wonder Girl said.

"I'm starving" Superboy said.

"Good, you're paying" Wonder Girl said.

"That's not fair" Superboy said smiling.


	10. Falling Star

Falling Star

MOUNT JUSTICE-MARCH 3 11:30 PM

"Recognize, Red Robin B20" Computer zeta-tubed Tim in.

"Hey, Chris" Tim said.

"What are you doing here, I though that you be home sleeping" Chris said.

"I can't sleep much these days" Tim said.

"Yeah, me neither" Chris said.

The computer then detected something in the atmosphere.

"What's going on" Tim said.

"The computer detected something falling from the atmosphere" Chris said.

"A meteor" Tim said.

"I don't think so, I'm detecting life signs in it, it's going to hit the ocean outside of Happy Harbor" Chris said.

"Let head out then" Tim said.

"Got it, Miss Martian, Aquagirl, we got a mission" Chris said.

The four boarded the bio ship and head for the coordinates where it impacted.

"Aquagirl, you're up" Red Robin said.

"Got it" Aquagirl said as she jumps out of the ship and swims down.

"Do you see anything, Aquagirl" Red Robin said.

"Nothing yet" Aquagirl said "Wait, I see something".

"What is it" Red Robin said.

"It look like a ship and there's someone in it, she looks injuried" Aquagirl said.

"Okay bring her to the ship, Superboy help her" Red Robin said.

Aquagirl and Superboy brought in a girl who has orange skin, dressed in purple, and as tall as Superboy.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE-MARCH 4 10:00 AM

The four are in the medical bay checking on the alien. She used the machine to shine yellow sunlight on her to heal.

"Is she going to be alright" Red Robin said.

"She will, her kind absorbs solar radiation like kryptonians do" Miss Martian said.

"Good thing that we have the machine to help someone with the same physiology as I have" Superboy said.

She then opens her eyes and sees blur figures and attacks them. The four tried to stop her only for them having a hard time.

"Calm down" Superboy said as he restrains her.

She manage to break away and punched Superboy.

"She is as strong as I am" Superboy said.

"Stop" Miss Martian said in Tamaranean.

"You know my language" Kory said.

"I do" Miss Martian said.

They all manage to get along and began talking to the Tamaranean.

"I apologize for my behavior" Kory said.

"It's alright" Miss Martian said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran" Kory said.

"Kor-ah, could we just call you Kory" Aquagirl said.

"Of course" Kory said.

"So what brings you to Earth" Red Robin said.

"I was being chased by a group of bounty hunters hired by my sister Komard'r" Kory said.

"Komard'r" Superboy said.

"Yes, but she also goes by Blackfire" Kory said.

"Why is she after you" Red Robin said.

"Because I found out that she is responsible for our parent's death" Kory said.

Everyone was shocked to hear her.

"She took over the throne after their deaths, I was able to find proof of her involved in their deaths" Kory said.

"I take it that she has figured out that you would expose her and she would hire bounty hunters to take you out" Red Robin said.

"I was able to lose them, but I know that my sister wouldn't give up so easily" Kory said.

There was an explosion outside of Mount Justice. They went out to see her sister Blackfire and her group of bounty hunters.

"You found me" Kory said.

"I see you made some new friends here, too bad I'll have to destroy after I destroy you" Blackfire said.

"Does Tamaran know about your absence, sister" Kory said.

"No, and they'll never know about this and you will die" Blackfire said.

"Then bring it" Kory said.

Kory went up against Blackfire while the team handles the bounty hunters. Superboy went against one with super strength, even though the guy is strong, Superboy got the upper hand. Miss Martian fought one who can fly and uses telekinesis to force him down on the ground where Red Robin took him out. Aquagirl used her water bearers against one with swords, she match his swordsmanship with her own and channels electricity through her water bearers to shock him.

Meanwhile Kory and Blackfire fought against each other. Blackfire taunts her about how her parent's died at her hands. Kory then attacks in anger, she then uses her starbolts on her. She then proceed to kill her sister until Superboy stopped her.

"Kory, its over" Superboy said "She's defeated".

"I have to do this, she killed our parents" Kory said.

"You're better than this, Kory" Superboy said "Don't be like you sister".

She then calms down and discharged her starbolts.

"Big mistake, I just come back and destroy you all" Blackfire said.

"Not likely" Ryand'r said.

"Ryand'r" Kory said.

"The Tamaranean council has found out about your treachery, sister" Ryand'r said.

"No" Blackfire said.

"You are hereby relieved of your position as queen and will face trail for your crimes against the royal family" Ryand'r said.

"It's over, Blackfire" Kory said.

"For now, mark my words, you will all pay" Blackfire said.

Later, two Tamaraneans took Blackfire in custody. Kory then thanks the team for their help.

"Thank you all for everything you have done" Kory said.

"It's what we do" Red Robin said.

"I'm sure that you'll make a great queen, Kory" Miss Martian said.

"Thank you" Kory said "Be sure to visit Tamaran once in a while".

"We will and goodbye" Miss Martian said.

Kory and the Tamaraneans left Earth while the Team waves goodbye.


	11. Children of Shadows

Children of Shadows

HAWAII-MARCH 15 3:30 PM

Most of the Team went to Hawaii for Spring Break and everyone is in there swimwear. Cassie and Lorena are surfing the waves. Chris and Mia are playing volleyball against Megan and Tim. Bart enjoys eat the food here and chatting with the girls.

"It was nice of Bruce to let us use his time share here, Tim" Mia said.

"Yeah, he seems to have a habit of skip out on vacation when there is trouble" Tim said.

"He's not the only one" Chris said.

"Where is Damian" Megan said.

"I asked him if he wanted to come with us on vacation, though he declined" Tim said.

"What's with that kid anyways" Mia said.

"He doesn't seem to have too much fun in his life" Tim said.

"Cause he lived a hard life in the League of Shadow" Chris said.

"That could be it" Tim said.

"What about the new girl, Cassandra Cain" Mia said.

"I asked her if she would come with us, she declined too" Tim said.

"Boy, those two should sure have a lot in common" Mia said.

"They should, she was in the League of Shadows like Damian" Tim said.

"No way" Chris said.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY-MARCH 15 9:00 PM

Robin and Batgirl hangs around Gotham rooftops until they heard trouble nearby.

"Batgirl, down there" Robin said.

"Lets head down" Batgirl said.

They then see some thugs on the streets busting up some cars and decide to stop them. They tried to arrested them until they got tasered by someone.

"Hello, my son" Talia said.

"Mother" Robin said as he became unconscious.

Talia stood over them and her men came.

"Take them, both" Talia said.

"Yes ma'am" man said.

* * *

HAWAII-MARCH 16 10:00 AM

The team are awake and having breakfast outside. Bart eats most of it.

"Slow down, Bart" Lorena said.

"Hey, I got keep up my strength" Bart said.

"Save some for the rest of us" Cassie said.

"Got to say, this hawaiian breakfast is great" Chris said.

"Ditto" Megan said.

"I'm wondering how Damian is holding in Gotham" Tim said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with Cassandra backing him up" Mia said.

"Your right, so what's for today" Tim said.

* * *

TIBET-MARCH 16 11:15 AM

Robin and Batgirl found themselves tied up to the chairs. The door opens and sees Talia.

"Welcome home, my son" Talia said.

"Mother, I should of known you'll try to take us" Damian said.

"Why not, since you have been breed for the purpose in the League of Shadows" Talia said.

"What, to kill my father" Damian said.

"No Damian, to take over the League" Talia said.

"What" Damian said.

"My father tried to persuade your father to take his place as leader, though he refused. Your father and I had a relationship which resulted in your birth" Talia said.

"My birth, you're saying that my birth was planned" Damian said.

"Yes, apparently my father wanted an heir to carry on his legacy. So I chose your father, and I have trained you for the day you fulfill his legacy" Talia said.

"Well I have a new life, Mother" Damian said.

"It was unexpected that Bruce would convince you to abandon us, just as Cassandra did" Talia said.

"Then why bring her here" Damian said.

"We only want you, bring her was a bonus" Talia said.

"There's no way that I'm going back to joining the League of Shadows" Damian said.

"You have no choice, the League is the only life you knew. Soon you'll see that soon enough" Talia said.

She then left the room and Damian begins to talk with Cassandra.

"Cassandra, hey Cassandra" Damian said.

"I'm up" Damian said.

"How long were you out" Damian said.

"Not long enough to pick the cuffs" Cassandra said.

She got up and uncuffed Damian. They then create some noise to get the guards to open up. They opened the door to see Damian in his chair while Cassandra is hanging above the door and jumps in to take them out. They both got out and grabbed their gear. The alarm goes off as the guards hit the switch.

"What's going on" Talia said.

"The two got out of their room and are escaping" league member said.

"Stop them" Talia said.

"Yes, ma'am" member said.

* * *

HAWAII-MARCH 16 12:00 PM

The team explore the mountains of Hawaii. They got a view of the island.

"This is beautiful, isn't it" Cassie said.

"Well, I've seen better" Bart said.

"You got no imagination, do you" Lorena said.

"Doesn't anyone" Bart said.

"I can see the beach from here" Chris said.

"Are you using telescopic vision" Megan said.

"Don't need to" Mia said.

"Oh" Megan said.

* * *

TIBET-MARCH 16 12:30 PM

Batgirl and Robin are escaping the stronghold while fighting of the League. As they approach the helipad, they see Lady Shiva waiting for them.

"Hello mother" Batgirl said.

"Going somewhere" Shiva said.

"Out of the way, Shiva" Robin said.

"You'll have to get through me first" Shiva said.

"Fine then" Batgirl said.

Batgirl and Robin fought against Lady Shiva who is a martial arts master who is more skilled than they are. They both had difficulty fighting her despite its two against one. Batgirl told Robin to get to the helicopter while she deals with her mother.

"You've improved, Cassandra" Shiva said.

"I had a good teacher, mother" Batgirl said.

The two continue to fight until Batgirl got the upper hand and took down her mother. She then sees League member approaching, she then retreated to the helicopter to escape. They both took off while Talia watches them flying off.

"I've failed, milady" Shiva said.

"Not to worry, we'll have another opportunity" Talia said.

* * *

HAWAII-MARCH 16 9:30 PM

The team prepares to have a meal after their trip in the mountains.

"Boy, I'm starving" Bart said.

"You're always hungry, Bart" Lorena said.

"It's what always feel" Bart said.

"Yeah well, don't eat it all this time" Tim said.

The team then sees Damian and Cassandra.

"Damian, Cassandra, what you two doing here" Tim said.

"We were wondering if you guys got room for two more on this vacation" Damian said.

"Wow, this isn't like you" Cassie said.

"What gotten into you" Chris said.

"Nothing, if it's too much trouble" Damian said.

"No trouble at all, come on you two" Tim said.

"Have something to eat before Bart finishes it all" Lorena said.

"Ha ha" Bart said.

Everyone laughed at the joke. Damian and Cassandra feels like they have left their old family and joined a new one. They all enjoyed their vacation together.


End file.
